


Show Me

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Big Spoon Beelzebub (Good Omens), Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Fluff, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Little Spoon Gabriel (Good Omens), Making Love, Massage, Other, Praise Kink, Spooning, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Tired Gabriel (Good Omens), Top Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I wanna fucken die so I wrote fluff bc I need some love
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Show Me

Being a leader is stressful, Beelzebub knows that much. Hell isn’t so bad, it’s much more laidback, though that comes with the nature of being a demon. Heaven on the other hand…

Beelzebub can’t count the number of times Gabriel has returned home, as tense as usual, looking worn down and beaten up. Today appears to have gone the same way.

Gabriel walks into the house sometime in the evening. Beelzebub is relaxing in the living room, debating whether or not to go and surprise him with a hug. Gabriel tosses his bag and jacket to the floor, walking up the stairs without a word to Beelzebub. They look to the stairs, biting their lip. After a few moments of deliberation, they slowly make their way upstairs.

Gabriel is laid on the bed, facedown. If Beelzebub didn’t know any better, they’d be worried. _They are worried._ They sit on the edge of the bed, stroking a hand down Gabriel’s back. The angel groans under their touch.

“Dove…” Beelzebub murmurs. Gabriel doesn’t respond. Beelzebub trails their fingers up to where Gabriel’s wings linger. There’s a low moan, though it sounds more of a moan of pain than pleasure.

“What do you need?” They ask, shifting until they can sit Gabriel up. He’s worn down, beaten up, and tired. Beelzebub shifts to kiss him gently.

“I don’t know” Gabriel admits. Beelzebub frowns.

“I have an idea… Get naked for me” They murmur.

“I’m not really in the mood for-“ Gabriel starts, though he’s silenced by a kiss from Beelzebub that leaves him chasing for more.

“Not _that._ I’m gonna give you a massage. Can’t do that while you’re in all of those layers” They explain, gesturing to the shirt and trousers that he’s wearing. Gabriel smiles and nods, shifting to unbutton his shirt.

It always takes Beelzebub’s breath away when Gabriel removes his shirt. It’s as though he’s sculpted by the hand of the God of Lust, hitting all of Beelzebub’s weaknesses in one shot. Next to be removed is Gabriel’s trousers, they’re tossed aside without a care in the world. His boxer shorts follow shortly after, hitting the floor. Beelzebub watches as Gabriel lays back on his front, letting out a slight groan. Beelzebub struggles to hide their lust and arousal for Gabriel. 

“Are you really keeping your socks on?” They ask, with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel chuckles and shrugs, though the groan that follows sends a burst of worry through Beelzebub. Gabriel toes his socks off; they fall to the floor in balls. He smiles slightly, resting his head flat against the duvet to look at them for a moment. Beelzebub leans down to kiss him gently, stroking their fingers over Gabriel’s cheek gently. He moans under the touch, though before he can relax, Beelzebub is moving to straddle his waist.

“So… what’s been going on?” They ask, reaching up to work at his shoulders. They’re immediately met with a number of tight knots. Gabriel groans, a slight hiss of pain, though it’s gone just as quickly.

“You know it… Countless meetings, paperwork, the usual” He shrugs, though it only adds to the pain.

“Every time I got on top of one thing, four more appeared. Michael and Uriel have been in and out of my office all day, just piling up the paperwork” He continues. Beelzebub nods.

“And what were they expecting of you?” They ask.

“I haven’t a clue… I didn’t listen… They started about how I was falling to sin, but then… I don’t know, I gave up with trying” Gabriel chuckles, though there’s a groan hidden in there somewhere. Beelzebub smiles, lowering their hands to Gabriel’s waist. Beelzebub trails their hands up to Gabriel’s shoulder blades again, slowly working at the knots that are covering Gabriel’s torso. _No wonder he’s so tense._

Beelzebub becomes incredibly aware of little moans and whimpers from Gabriel, though they say nothing. Instead, they trail their hands down to his thighs. Gabriel’s thighs often have Beelzebub salivating, the pure muscle twitches beneath their fingers. Gabriel’s hips jerk against the bed for a moment, and Beelzebub can’t hide the stirring in their pants. _He’s not in the mood._

Instead, they reach down and drag their hands from the bottom of his calves up to the curve of his ass, before dragging them back down to his ankles. Gabriel groans, gripping the pillow for a moment. Beelzebub shifts to straddle Gabriel’s hips again.

“I think…” They start, inadvertently rubbing against Gabriel’s ass, making the bulge in their pants known about to them both.

“We should order in, once we’re finished here…” They continue.

“And watch a movie” They finish. Before they can say anything else, Gabriel lets out a low moan and rolls his hips against the bed.

“Bee…” He whimpers. Beelzebub hears him though.

“Dove…” They murmur, leaning down to kiss behind his ear. Gabriel moans slightly, rolling his hips between the bed beneath him and the bulge in Beelzebub’s pants. It’s not usually like _this_. Gabriel is usually the one to take charge and Beelzebub is more than willing to let Gabriel lead it. He really doesn’t have the energy to lead it today though. Beelzebub seems to be equally on board with the plan today though.

“Do you want this?” They whisper, voice only centimetres from his ear. Gabriel nods.

“S-show me…” He trails off, his voice a slight stutter. He isn’t entirely sure what it is that he’s asking of them though. Beelzebub leans over his back, pressing their lips against the back of Gabriel’s neck while opening the drawer to find the tube of lube. It doesn’t usually have a use; Beelzebub usually has a different effort. It’s there if they need it though.

Gabriel reaches back to hold their hand for a few moments. Beelzebub smiles and holds his hand in response, pressing their lips against his fingers.

“I love you” They murmur. Gabriel smiles, though he says nothing. He feels as Beelzebub shifts to straddle below his knees, trailing their fingers over his ass cheeks for a moment.

“My dove, you are so important” They continue.

“So special” They whisper, pressing their lips against the notch at the bottom of his spine. Gabriel moans lowly, a quiet whimper. They trail their fingers down, hearing Gabriel’s breathing hitch. They stroke their fingers over the furled muscle for a few moments. Gabriel lets out a breathy moan, though Beelzebub says nothing. They pour some lube over their fingers, slowly easing one into Gabriel.

He moans lowly, but he’s too lethargic to move. Beelzebub smiles, pressing another kiss to Gabriel’s spine. They tease Gabriel with one finger for a while, and the moans coming from Gabriel are a telling sign to Beelzebub that they’re doing it right. After a moment, they add another finger and Beelzebub relishes in the loud moan that Gabriel lets out. They chuckle slightly, pumping their fingers for a moment or two. Gabriel’s legs shake beneath them as moans escape.

“You’re so good for me, angel” Beelzebub murmurs. Gabriel flushes red under the praise, though before he can say anything, Beelzebub is turning him over.

“You liked that, didn’t you? Filthy angel…” They murmur, the smirk is evident in their voice. Gabriel chuckles and nods, flushing redder.

“You are though. You’re so good for me, such a good boy…” They continue. Gabriel blushes harder, if that’s even possible. He’s rock hard, his hips gyrating against Beelzebub’s hand.

“You can come, you know. I’m not going to stop you today, dove” Beelzebub promises. Gabriel nods, though before Beelzebub can say anything, Gabriel is spilling over his tummy. His low groan sends arousal shooting down Beelzebub’s spine.

“You’re such a good boy for me” They murmur, leaning down to kiss Gabriel as they add another finger. Gabriel whimpers, his hips jerking down against them again.

“Please…”

“What do you want, dove?” They respond, trailing their fingers down his chest.

“You, my love” Gabriel responds.

“As you are, now and forever” He whispers. Beelzebub feels themself softening at his words.

“I’m yours, dove” They promise, squeezing Gabriel’s hand. They shift to kneel between Gabriel’s legs, resting them over their thighs.

“Are you ready?” Beelzebub asks. Gabriel nods, biting his lips. He watches, as best possible, as Beelzebub eases their pants off. Their clothing hits the floor beside Gabriel’s before they use some of the lube to slick themself up.

They ease Gabriel’s leg aside, before pushing forward. Gabriel’s head falls back against the pillow as a low moan tumbles from his lips. Beelzebub smiles slightly, though they don’t move much further once Gabriel’s ass is pressed against their thighs. _They just want to make sure he’s ready for them._

“My love” They comment, stroking their fingers up Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel moans slightly, squeezing their hand. Beelzebub smiles, lifting Gabriel’s hand to press a kiss to his fingers.

“I’m ready” Gabriel promises. Beelzebub nods, rolling their hips slowly to test the waters. The moan that Gabriel lets out is downright pornographic, sending lust shooting through Beelzebub. Gabriel is tight around them.

It’s the first time they’ve done it this way. _Fuck._

“You feel so good around me” They murmur. Gabriel smiles, a slight flush covers him. Sweat is beading at his forehead, Beelzebub loves to see him so wrecked so easily.

“You feel so good inside of me” Gabriel comments. Beelzebub smiles, timing a thrust just right. Gabriel’s head falls back, and his mouth falls open with a low moan. Beelzebub repeats the action, just enough that Gabriel’s moans are getting lower and more frequent.

“I’m close, love” They whisper. Gabriel smiles, reaching up. He tugs them down into a deep kiss, wrapping his legs around their waist. Beelzebub builds the rhythm to something much more rapid, as though they’re an animal in heat.

“Go on, angel. Come for me” They say. It’s an order, even if neither knows that it is. Gabriel does come, spilling between himself and Beelzebub.

They moan, their head falling forward. Their hips still as they come with a moan, incredibly aware of how tight Gabriel is around them. The angel’s chest heaves, Beelzebub leans down to kiss him again.

“I’ll grab a…” They trail off, easing out of Gabriel. He lets out a small whimper, though before he can complain, Beelzebub is pressing their lips against his foreheads.

“I’ll be back in a moment” They promise, before leaving to the bathroom. They return with a damp, lukewarm cloth. They wipe it over Gabriel’s body, stroking their fingers over the skin.

“Bee…” Gabriel murmurs. Beelzebub smiles, tossing the sullied cloth aside. They shift to sit beside Gabriel, though a moment later, they curl up at his side. Gabriel curls closer to them. He rests his head on their chest.

“We switching it up again?” They comment, with a slight smirk. Gabriel shrugs.

“Fight me” He mumbles.

“No thank you, love. I’d much rather…” They trail off, shifting around until they can spoon with Gabriel. They wrap their arm around Gabriel’s waist, pulling him close.

“You make a good little spoon” They chuckle. Gabriel smiles slightly, squeezing their hand. Beelzebub presses their lips to the spot just below Gabriel’s ear. They feel the way that Gabriel shifts under their touch, though he doesn’t move away from it. They smile and pull him closer, wrapping the duvet tightly around their bodies.

“Thank you, my love” Gabriel murmurs.

“I needed that” He adds. Beelzebub smiles, pulling him into a hug, though it’s rather awkward given the positions that they’re both in.

“I love you” They comment. Gabriel smiles softly.

“Should we…” He trails off, though he’s not entirely sure what he’s trying to say.

“No” They respond.

“We’ll just… stay here” They add. Gabriel chuckles and nods, yawning slightly.

“Get some sleep, dove” They murmur. Gabriel nods, and only a moment passes before he falls asleep. Beelzebub smiles and strokes their fingers over Gabriel’s skin for a while until they also fall asleep, sharing each other’s embrace.


End file.
